McLean County, North Dakota
McLean County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 9,311. Its county seat is Washburn6. The county was created by the 1883 territorial legislature and organized on November 1, 1883. It was named for John A. McLean, a prominent citizen and the first mayor of Bismarck, North Dakota. Washburn became the county seat in 1883. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,030 km² (2,328 sq mi). 5,465 km² (2,110 sq mi) of it is land and 565 km² (218 sq mi) of it (9.37%) is water. Townships Adjacent counties *Ward County (north) *McHenry County (northeast) *Sheridan County (east) *Burleigh County (southeast) *Oliver County (south) *Mercer County (southwest) *Dunn County (west) *Mountrail County (northwest) Major highways * U.S. Highway 83 * North Dakota Highway 28 * North Dakota Highway 37 * North Dakota Highway 53 * North Dakota Highway 41 * North Dakota Highway 200 * North Dakota Highway 1804 Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,311 people, 3,815 households, and 2,712 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (4/sq mi). There were 5,264 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.52% White, 0.02% Black or African American, 5.95% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.19% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. 0.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,815 households out of which 29.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.30% were married couples living together, 5.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.90% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 5.10% from 18 to 24, 22.70% from 25 to 44, 27.90% from 45 to 64, and 20.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,337, and the median income for a family was $39,604. Males had a median income of $32,376 versus $18,224 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,220. About 10.40% of families and 13.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.30% of those under age 18 and 12.90% of those age 65 or over. Places Cities *Benedict *Butte *Coleharbor *Garrison *Max *Mercer *Riverdale *Ruso *Turtle Lake *Underwood *Washburn Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Census-designated places *White Shield Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:McLean County, North Dakota